The invention relates to a rotary cutting device comprising a machine frame, a cutting tool which is rotatable about a rotational axis on the machine frame and also an anvil roller with a cutting support which is rotatable about a rotational axis, wherein a cutting edge, which co-operates with the cutting support, is arranged on the cutting tool for cutting a web of material that is fed between the cutting tool and the anvil roller, and wherein at least one support ring with a support surface is mounted on the cutting tool for supporting the cutting tool relative to the anvil roller.
Continuous webs of material, for example, paper, non-woven materials, textiles, plastic or metal foils, can be cut by means of rotary cutting devices of this type. In particular hereby, it is possible to produce curved cut edges which may be in the form of a closed curve. Rotary cutting devices of this type are known from DE 39 24 053 A1 and DE 198 34 104 A1 for example.
Usually, the cutting edge projects beyond the support surface of the support ring in a radial direction with respect to the rotational axis of the cutting tool. It is thereby ensured that the cutting edge will rest on the cutting support means when cutting the material. However, an arrangement of this type has the disadvantage that a precise cut cannot be produced in every case especially when using high tensile materials, for there is then a danger that, under the influence of high bias forces such as can arise when cutting high tensile materials, the cutting edge and or the cutting support will be damaged.
The object of the present invention is to develop a rotary cutting device of the type mentioned above in such a manner that high tensile materials can also be reliably and precisely cut.